meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dollar hunt
Plot The episode begins with Clarence tumbling onto a stage announcing the third annual daily dollar hunt. He tells the participants that Jeff will tell them the rules and it was brought to them by the Clarence group. Jeff says that it wasn't annual and it was the first time it happened. Jeff then explained the rules. It was simple and there was a dollar hidden in the yard and whoever found the dollar gets to keep it. Clarence started the dollar hunt with a air horn. It was very loud. The hunt began. Crendle, Blaide, and a bully named Malakevin were searching for the dollar. Sumo came in armed with a leaf-blower. Clarence said Sumo was at the dollar hunt to make obstacles. Blaide was obsessed with a ceramic frog. Mary was opening the sliding door to tell Clarence that she was going to the hair salon to get her hair done. Clarence held out the twenty dollar bill to get ingredients for a casserole. Clarence saw that it was a one dollar bill. Clarence told Jeff he buried the twenty dollar bill. He then babbled over the megaphone that he really buried the twenty dollar bill. Realizing that Clarence hid the twenty dollar bill, everyone hunting for the money upped searching production. Clarence tried to stop the hunt by ending it early. Jeff tells Clarence that the hunt can only end when the money is found. Blaide was searching in a tree. Crendle was searching by flowerpots. Malakevin was searching in the water spout. Malakevin got a vent in his arm. Malakevin destroyed the ceramic frog along with other ceramic items with the vent causing Blaide to sob over the broken frog. Clarence and Jeff came to the chicken coop to search. Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo know they have to get the dollar before the hunters. Jeff tells Clarence to use his brain to go back and to find the location of the money before the hunters. Clarence remembers that the money was by the tree. Clarence babbles that the money was by the tree and everyone searched by the tree. They got alot of holes. Blaide finds the money. He was going to give the money to Clarence but Malakevin took it, split it, and ate it. Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff find it depressing. The trio decide to make their own casserole. They get ingredients for a casserole. They make the casserole with Jeff telling Clarence and Sumo what ingrediants they have to put it but then Jeff gets distracted by saying One pound ground maple pork sausage 5 times causing him to sing it as he was saying it for the final three times. When it was done Clarence and Sumo put it to the oven where they wait, meanwhile Jeff was taking a shower. When Jeff gets out of the shower to open up the oven it is the same time when Mary came back and she sees the kitchen is a mess, then Jeff gets out the casserole causing Mary to be in disgust. When the book club asks questions Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo present the casserole to the book club. They find it delicious (except for one of them who throws up in a bag). Mary asks Clarence how he did it. Clarence explains his secret. The episode ends with Crendle stuck in a hole asking if anyone can get him out of it. Category:Episodes